The Worst Declaration Of Love
by Yara Aresha
Summary: Look. Even Sakura laughing at me now. You really lose your pride, Uchiha Sasuke. Where's your attitude that always looks cool and cold? Only deal with a girl like Sakura, able to tear down my charisma. SasuSaku's Fanfiction. Warning inside. RnR?


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Warning: Simple, Oneshoot, AU, OOC, vocab error, grammatical error. English isn't my first language, so please excuse any mistakes.

Enjoy! I hope you like it ^^

* * *

**The Worst Declaration of Love**

* * *

Finally. I could get rid of the annoying and talkative girl-let's call her Karin. I quickly dived into a pool deep enough. I know Karin could not swim, so I figured she would not dare to go into the pool and following me.

Sigh, if anyone asks what I'm doing in the pool during the day? The answer is me, Suigetsu, and Karin is enjoying (actually only two of them seemed enthusiastic) our school summer holidays. I came to this place because of their compulsion. With their casually dragged and 'hostage' all my favorite tomatoes. Suigetsu and Karin really know that I have a weak point. Now I'm supposed to be at home, enjoying my afternoon sleep, and dreaming of my pretty pink-haired angel... Ermh, okay, just forget that last part.

I heard faint shouts across Karin calling my name in a tone of horror. But I ignored just like that. Hell, she was not important. I hate that girl too chatty and seemed grumpy. Does she seem to have no job other than continue to stick to me? Yes, I know my charm can not be denied, so she wants to be near me. But, this is really troublesome. If she continues to be sticky to me, how can I approach that angel?

Without responding to the excessive action of a red-haired girl on the other side, I casually keep swimming. Now is the time to enjoying the freedom! I think there is also a good idea to come here. I love the sensation of the cold pool water, so refreshing my body. Fortunately not many visitors who come today. So the pool is not crowded.

Feeling out of breath. I paused in the middle of my swimming activities. My head is lifted to the surface and I circulate my view in any direction. My eyes narrowed, and I'm a little choked up when my eyes caught the interesting objects focus in front of the local swimming pool. Ahead, I saw familiar faces. They were gathered and joking in one seat with a canopied table. They were my school friends in Konoha Gakuen: Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara, and... Sakura

Somehow I smiled slightly at the sight of the long-haired girl in pink ahead. But wait. My smile disappeared when I suddenly realized there was something wrong here. Sakura and Gaara hand in hand, they walked toward the automatic soda machine that is located not far from where they were. Oh, God... They're too close! See, smooth white porcelain tub arm belongs Sakura, who just wrapped a white bikini accented with purple butterflies, come into contact with burly arms belonging to Gaara. I could even see Gaara's face has flushed. Hey, why both are so close? I understand there is no special relationship between the two. The panda's already got a girlfriend, right? Tch, why did I become restless like this?

This time I turned my attention to the two twin hills belong to Sakura. Damn! Sakura's posture really makes it hard to just sipped my spit, and I almost forgot to breathe. Stupid girl, it was really tempting. Make this summer hotter than before. Come on, she should not wear super skimpy clothes like that. The chest is not closed properly. Yes, I know the bikini was designed in such a way. But, it was too challenging to measure her age. Strands of rope behind his back was so thin, as if it could break up easily with just a delicate touch.

The girl named Haruno Sakura ... Sexy girl in my school. The girl who is haunted for a year and made my stricken prolonged insomnia. However, I was too afraid to express my feelings to her. She was a popular girl, and I just happened to be cold students awarded a handsome face and a brilliant IQ by God. Sigh. I shook my head quickly and dive back into the water to cool my mind began to chaotic. Really do not know myself. If Sakura knew I was thinking nasty things about her, she might bake me alive. And I certainly do not have to confront her face again.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun?"

I was a little struck by the fine voice suddenly goes into my hearing senses when I managed to pull over and leaned against the pool wall. I turned to my right to see who the owner of the beautiful voice. Even though I already know who it is-Sakura. But, since when her was in the pool and stood beside me? Sakura threw a warm smile when our views collide. I looked at Sakura's green beads without blinking. Seen from this close distance, Sakura is much more beautiful. My act so stupid, and this seems to make Sakura, the beautiful angel (okay, I admit I fell in love with her and often silently call her angel) uncomfortable. She was twitched uncomfortable. Occasionally I saw her face smiling down or awkward to me. I do not know what's on her mind now. Maybe she thinks I'm a weirdo and pervert because I noticed her was so intense from top to bottom.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Sorry before, why are you staring at me like that? Is there something wrong with my looks? You also had been pay attention to me. Um, since I and my other friends gathered there, you start pay attention to me, right? I think you have an interest to me, so I approach you now," Sakura said at length with her face flushed. Either because her shy or hold back her anger.

All right, you win Miss. You're smart. Looks like stalking activity so quickly known by Sakura. I got caught. I breathe oxygen are running low. Twisting my brilliant brain. Stringing word for word to be I took to answer the rhetorical question, a question that makes me feel like a heart attack-even though I do not know what it's like having a heart attack, but let's just say so.

Sigh, how could people truly genius, be so stupid when it comes to love women. Should I tell the truth now? Because I do not have the skills to get out. This could be the only chance to get closer to Sakura. If lucky I can make Sakura into a lover.

"Sasuke? Hello? You heard right? What did you suddenly stricken with cramps? Can not even say anything?" Sakura chirped a few minutes later when there is no answer from me. Puckered hers brow.

"Hn, it was..." damn why my voice be faltering like this?

"Yes?"

Sakura looked at closely, with a thin smile. I can not stand it anymore, to hell with the possibilities that will happen after this. The important thing, I could be free of the feeling that is slowly killing me.

"Because I like you, I want you to be my girlfriend! I want you to answer now!" I said with a tone of voice that I made a low, but still able to achieve her eardrum. Good, Sasuke. You make Sakura surprised. Die already!

"Eh? What do you say? Are you like me? But, why so suddenly?" She asked in a tone of panic.

"Never mind. Quickly! You just need to give a yes or no answer. Now!"

Hurry up, I actually lost my pride now. If Sakura says no, then I will swim fast. Go home and shut myself until I was really ready to meet with Sakura again.

Bustling atmosphere instantly becomes silent. and shortly afterwards the thunder of laughter belongs to Sakura fit into my ear. "Hahaha. I really do not believe. What are you talking about? I will not accept a declaration of love in a place like, this is not elite. What if I give you a day to prepare? I mean, you're looking for a nice place. So, if you already know where it is, you may see me and took me there. Then shoot me. Tell everything you feel towards me. Just for information, I like a romantic place, Sasuke-kun," she answered casually and half giggling.

Look. Even Sakura laughing at me now. You really lose your pride, Uchiha Sasuke. Where's your attitude that always looks cool and cold? Only deal with a girl like Sakura, able to tear down my charisma.

I scratched the back of my head that did not itch. Honestly, I'm nervous this time. This is the first time I had this attitude during the 17 knew I was alive, "but... Tomorrow you will give me the answer 'yes' right?" I asked her.

Sakura thought for a moment. Put the tip of his index finger in front of the chin and look at the ceiling pools, "it depends, if your declaration of love can touched my heart, I will give you the answer as you expect."

What did she say? Well if that's what you want, Miss. It seems that my sweet angel is really like playing a game. Well, prepare yourself tomorrow. You will be mine. Only mine, Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

What it is? -_- I know I'm really bad at english. But, I can't help my self for published this story .

So, gomen for any mistakes :D

I will continue to improve my English language. Hehehe

Thank you for visiting. Just correct me if I'm wrong, I'd Love it :)

Mind to RnR?


End file.
